


Neočekávaná akce

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Neočekávaná akce

Jim skočil na Sebastianovu postel. Lehl si na jeho záda a začal si cosi broukat.

„Co zas..?"zamračil se Seb.

„Víš, jak jsem ti říkal, že tě dva dny nebudu potřebovat? No tak jsem se spletl." řekl sladce Jim.

„To je..." Sebastian se náhle zarazil. Trhl sebou a prudce se posadil.

Jim to nečekal a skutálel se na zem.

„Kde je..?"

„Už odešla."ozvalo se ze země.

Seb se ohlédl a pohlédl na Jima, který se opíral o postel.

„Co máš za práci."zamumlal Seb.

„Za deset minut dole." usmál se Jim, vstal a odešel.

 

Když se po chvíli dostal Seb dolů, Jim už tam nebyl.

Vytáhl z kapsy telefon, že mu zavolá, když mu přišla esemeska. Byla v ní adresa kam má jít.

Seb s podmračeným pohledem opustil dům.

 

 

*****

 

 

„Ty s ní budeš i dneska nebo to bude jiná?"

„Vy mě opravdu ignorujete."vyhrkl nevěřícně menší blonďatý muž stojící za Jimem.

„Nebo budeš sám?"pokračoval v otázkách Jim a nevšímal si klienta.

„Nevím." odpověděl Sebastian, aniž by přestal mířit na vystrašeného muže.

„No nic, pane, je čas to zkončit." otočil se Jim na blonďáka.

„C-Co"

„Sebby.."

Sebastian zmáčkl spoušť.

 

 

*****

 

 

Sebastian zvedl hrnek s tím, že se napije, ale procházející jim jeho ruku chytil a napil se.

„Tobě vážně chutná neslazený čaj?" zašklebil se Jim.

„Tak to nepij, když ti to nechutná."prohodil Sebastian.

Jim pokrčil rameny a opět se napil. Když pustil Sebastianovu ruku, hrnek byl prázdný.

Seb úspěšně potlačil nutkání mu za to něco udělat. Vstal a šel si udělat další čaj.

„Tak co?"zeptal se Jim.

Sebastian na něho překvapeně pohlédl. „Co, co?"

„Tak budeš mít dnes něco nebo ne?"

„Nejspíš jo, proč? Potřebuješ mě?"

Jim zavrtěl hlavou a odešel.

Sebastian se zamyšleně zamračil a chvíli se za ním díval, než se vrátil k čaji.

 

 

*****

 

 

„Co je to s tebou?"zeptala se starostlivě. „Celou dobu se chováš... nepřítomně."řekla vážně.

„Promiň." pousmál se Seb. „Jen mám pocit, že mi lhal, že..."Sebastian se zamračil.

„Nerozumím."zavrtěla hlavou.

„On mi lhal, on mě potřebuje!"zavrčel Sebastian. Vylovil z kapsy telefon. „Já.. promiň, musím jít.." Vstal a opustil restauraci.

 

Rychle vyťukal číslo a přiložil si telefon k uchu, ale Jim to nezvedal.

Seb mířil domů.

Jim hovor ukončil.

Seb schoval telefon a rozběhl se.

 

Aniž by zavřel dveře vyběhl po schodech nahoru do Jimovi pracovny. Na stole tam ležel vzkaz.

-ČEKÁM V PARKU I S KÁMOŠEMA. PŘIJĎ- JM.

Sebastian zaklel. Otočil se a běžel do parku.

 

 

*****

 

 

„Geniální? Ale jdi..." mávl rukou Jim a uculil se na chlapa s dýkou.

„Řekl jsem, že to není geniální."zavrčel muž.

„Osobně se divím, že to máte ve slovníku."přikývl Jim.

„Uvědom si, co tě čeká!"vyštěkl muž.

„Spíš vás až se tady objeví Sebby, jste v prdeli. Pokud si nezapomene zbraň." Jim se odmlčel. „Tak to bude trochu delší." pokrčil nakonec rameny. „A mimochodem, my si tykáme?"

Než stačil muž jakkoliv zareagovat, Jim se rozzářil.

„Pojďte se vsadit. Vsaďme se, jestli Sebby příjde se zbraní nebo ne."

„Cože?"

„Ale no ták, je to jen sázka."

„Přestaňte!" vyštěkl muž. Pevněji sevřel dýku. „Skončeme to."

„Tak jo." uculil se Jim. Zvedl ruku a zamával na chlapa. „Zbohem."

Muž padl k zemi. V týlu měl zabodnutý nůž.

„Dobrá rána."usmále se jim na přibýhajícího Sebastiana.

„Ty jsi mi lhal!"zavrčel Seb, když se zastavil u mrtvého těla.

„Taky tě rád vidím a ano jsme v pořádku."

„Sakra, Jime..!"

„Nemáš být teď na rande?"skočil mu do řeči Jim konverzačním tonem.

„Mám, ale místo toho jsem šel za tebou."odsekl Seb.

„Dáváš mi přednost před ženami?"uculil se Jim a dloubl do něj.

Sebastian cosi nesrozumitelného zabručel.

Jim se kousl do rtu a úspěšně potlačil smích. „Vrátíš se k ní nebo mi budeš dělat společnost?"zeptal se nakonec.

„Vrátil bych se, ale napsala mi, že už mě nikdy nechce vidět."

„Vynahradím ti to."usmál se Jim. Chytl Sebastiana v rámě a vydal se s ním pryč

„Toho se právě bojím."zamumlal Seb a poslušně Jima následoval.

Jim se k němu přitulil."Neboj."

„Tím mě neuklidníš."


End file.
